Os Harry Potter de mitafujo
by Mita fujoshi
Summary: plusieurs os Harry Potter : du snarry (avec Lemon pour un ) et du Drarry. Je ferais peut-être du Lucius x Harry J'apprécie aussi les Threesome donc peut-être un jour...
1. Mon ange, réveil toi !

PDV Draco

Je viens de me réveiller d'un coma de plusieurs années dans une chambre de Sainte-Mangouste auxcouleurs vives et me voilà devenu un sorcier de 21 ans selon les dires du personnel.

Durant une heure, entre deux examens post-coma, ils m'ont appris tellement de choses...

Tout le monde est mort lors de cette bataille même Voldemort, ce qui est une bonne chose... Je mesouviens d'un épais brouillard doré puis les combattants ont commencé un à un à tomber raide mortcomme des mouches.

J'ai du mal à réaliser...

Quand mon tour est venu, j'ai juste eu le temps de voir Potter m'attraper le bras pour nous fairetransplaner sous les racines d'un arbre. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir ses yeux briller de la mêmecouleur que le brouillard... Puis, c'est enlacé dans ses bras que j'ai sombré dans le sommeil...

Potter... Nous a sauvé... J'aimerais le voir tout de suite maintenant. Pour une raison que j'ignore,mon cœur en souffre et c'est extrêmement dérangeant...

On m'apprend aussi que Poudlard et le Manoir Malfoy ont été détruits lors de la bataille...

[ Toc toc toc ]

Infirmière A : Monsieur Potter vient de se réveiller. Vous pourrez venir le voir dans une heureMonsieur Malfoy. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de séquelles du coma fort heureusement.

Moi : Bien merci mademoiselle.

Infirmière A : il n'y a pas de quoi Monsieur Malfoy !

Elle repart... Euh... Où est passé mon côté Malfoy ? Je ne m'y attarde pas étant trop occupé àessayer de marcher sans l'aide du personnel dans une affreux pyjama rouge ! Mais qui a eu cetteidée stupide !

Donc, une heure plus tard on m'annonce que je peux aller voir Harry dans le salon cosy dédié auxpatients.

Je m'installe sur le canapé beige en attendant Potter. La pièce est magnifique et très accueillante.

Potter... Pourquoi suis-je si heureux que tu sois en vie ? Pourquoi ai-je été si blessé quand tu asrefusé ma poignée de main ? L'Amour certainement... Mais je ne peux pas... J'ai des obligationsenvers ma famille... Enfin, j'en avais mais maintenant ? Et puis il ne partage sans doute pas messentiments...

Avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, je l'aperçois en train de venir vers moi... Un miragepeut-être ?

PDV Harry

Le personnel de l'hôpital a été très compréhensif avec moi. J'ai encore du mal à assimiler ce qui m'arrive... Tout ce que l'on m'a dit me paraît tellement irréaliste...

2 / 3

Une heure plus tard, me voilà en pyjama aux couleurs de Serpentard devant la porte du salon oùMalfoy doit certainement m'attendre. Le dernier souvenir que j'ai de la bataille finale, c'est lui. Je mesouviens d'avoir été pris part un instinct de protection puissant et incontrôlable en nous faisanttransplaner en sécurité de cette fumée doré... Fumée qui reste aujourd'hui encore un mystère...

Draco... Cela fait si longtemps que je l'aime... Depuis notre première rencontre en fait. J'ai tellement été choqué de ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là que j'ai refusé sa poigné de main... Je le regrette tellement... Mais désormais, c'est fini. A bas le masque que je porte en sa présence !

En rentrant dans le salon, je remarque qu'il est endormi sur le canapé.

Les couleurs de Gryffondor lui vont à merveille !

Il est tellement mignon ainsi. Je m'approche et m'assois à côté de lui et instinctivement, installe sa tête sur mon épaule. J'ai l'impression d'être complet, d'avoir trouvé ma moitié... Et c'est le cas. Enquelques secondes, je viens de me rendre compte que Draco est mon âme-sœur. C'est tellement incroyable ! Je pensais que ce genre de choses n'arrivais qu'aux créatures magiques tel que les lycanthropes !

Je regarde ma moitié avec amour et toutes ses années de fausse haine disparaissent.

Il bouge un peu dans son sommeil. J'effleure son visage qui n'a pas tellement changé mis à part queses cheveux soyeux blond-blanc sont désormais mi-long comme les miens !

Draco : hmmm !

C'était tellement mignon ce gémissement !

Moi : Réveil toi mon ange.

Ses yeux papillonnent légèrement et il sort du sommeil.

Draco : Ha... Harry ?

Il a l'air surpris de me voir aussi proche de lui et s'écarte le visage aussi rouge que les cheveux de Karma. En un mot : adorable.

Moi : Salut ! Bien dormi ?

Draco : Idiot !

Moi : Merci du compliment !

Il ne répond rien et nous passons la minutes suivante à se regarder dans les yeux. Peu à peu, je m'approche de lui et il ne bouge pas. J'aproche ma main de sienne et, quand elles se touchent ets'enlacent, mes entrailles font des montagnes russes. Nos sourires sont très certainement en harmonie.

Moi : Pardon d'avoir repoussée ta main ce jour-là Draco.

Draco : J'ai vraiment été blessé tu sais.

Harry : Et je regrette énormément.

La seconde suivante, nous avons explosé de rire et, d'un geste calculé, je m'allonge sur le dos en l'entraînant dans ma chute.

Draco : Hey ! Qu'est-ce que...

Je pose mon doigt sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Moi : J'ai quelque chose à te dire Draco.

Il rougit.

Draco : D... Dans cette position ?

Moi : Oui. Aussi incroyable soit-il, ce fameux jour je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Draco Malfoy, je t'aime !

Sa réaction est tellement mignonne ! Il plonge son visage dans mon coup et...

Draco : Aussiincroyable soit-il, ce fameux jour je suis aussi tombé amoureux de toi. Harry Potter, je...Je t'aime !

Moi : Mon ange... Regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Il relève sa tête et doucement, j'approche mes lèvres des siennes pour notre premier chaste et doux baiser.

Draco : Que va-t-on faire désormais ?

Je passe ma main dans ses beaux cheveux et lui répond.

Moi : je ne sais pas mais ce que l'on fera, ce sera ensemble Mon ange !

NDA : j'espère que ce petit os n'est pas trop pourri et que vous avez pu l'apprécier ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes

Bisous !

Mita_fujo


	2. Tentacles snarry

PDV Severus

Qu'elle idée Dumbledore a t'il eu encore !! Non mais je te jure !! Me forcer a allé

au bord de la mer, qui plus est en France, qui plus est en Bretagne à Quiberon, qui plus est avec tout les 8èmes années, qui plus et en aillant une chambre d'hôtel juste à côté de Harry Potter !!!!

Voilà donc comment je me retrouvé à ne presque plus dormir la nuit à cause d'un gamin qui fait sois des rêves tantôt lugubre tantôt érotique... Étant un ancien espion, le sort « silencio » ne fonctionne pas sur moi...

En parlant du gamin, le voilà encore aujourd'hui à cramer son dos sur la plage une dizaines de mètres à côté de moi. Ses amies si on peut les appeler comme cela n'ont même pas essayer de lui proposer d'aller nager. Tch ! C'est tellement évident qu'il est mal depuis la fin de la guerre. C'est pas étonnant qu'il ai eu ses optimale à tout ses épreuves aux ASPIS même en potions par Salazar !!! Il faut dire qu'il est devenu le meilleur de sa promotion... C'est pas étonnant avec un tel abandons de la pars de ses « camarades ».

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de l'aider mais à chaque fois que je m'approche de lui, il s'enfuit. J'ai bien essayé de lui mettre des heures de colles avec mon sarcasmes habituel mais il ne réagit même plus à mes provocation.

J'ai essayé de forcer la porte de sa chambre une nuit mais ses sorts sont trop puissants pour que je puisse les défaire.

Je ne me demande même plus pourquoi je m'inquiète pour cette idiot de gamin. Malgré cette haine que j'ai nourris envers lui à cause de sa ressemblance physique avec son père, je tiens à lui. C'est vraiment frustrant de le voir souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire. Juste juste pouvoir le regarder dormir au milieu des touristes sur cette plage bretonnes de Quiberon. De juste resté sous ce parasol en t-shirt / short de bain ( noir bien sûr ).

La journée passé tranquillement.

21h. Le repas commun à l'hôtel finis, je me dirige jusqu'à ma chambre d'hôtel. La porte à côté de moi claque cinq minutes plus tard signe que Potter y est. Mais il l'a rouvre quelques un peu après. Il vient de repartir. J'ouvre ma porte et le vois se diriger vers la sortie.

Mon instinct me dis de le suivre et c'est ce que je fais. Parcourant les rues de Quiberon à pied, il l'aire de se diriger jusqu'à la plage qui se trouve à 30 minutes d'ici. Arrivés à la plage étant sur que personne ne le suis, il se mes derrière un rocher à l'abri des regards mais pas du mien et il commence a retire sa cape... Puis son

t-shirt... Son pantalon... Ses chaussures... Et... Nan !!! Il ne va pas faire un bain de minuit nu tout de même !!!

Le voilà maintenant en tenu d'Adam entrain de dandiner ses fesses bien formé par les années de Quidditch jusqu'à

la mer.

Ais-je de la fièvre ? Me voilà à fantasmer sur le corps de Potter. Potter qui cours nu sur la plage jusqu'à la mer. Il rentre dans l'eau calmement

et commence à nagé dans l'eau. Je m'approche en longeant les rochers pour mieux le voir nagé.

Tout a coup, une forme non identifié s'approche dans la nuit de mon " ancien " élève. Potter étouffe un cri quand elle se rapproche. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge quand je le vois essayer de se débattre contre quelques choses que je ne vois pas. Manque de chance, j'ai oublié ma baguette dans ma chambre.

L'angoisse monte de plus en plus. Je retire mes vêtements pour me retrouver en caleçon et plonge dans l'eau froide au moment où je découvre que Ha... Heu... Potter est en faite ligoté par des tentacules !!!!

Je nage le plus vite possible sans vraiment réfléchir jusqu'à lui. Il jette un regard dans ma direction

Harry : nhgt ! N'approchez pas !!! Aaaah !!

Qu'elle idiot ! Si il crois que je vais laisser cette chose le manger ou quoi que ce sois d'autre, il a tord !

Je ne suis plus qu'à quelqu'un mètres de lui mais voilà que la chose qui fait pousser des cris étouffé à Harry m'attrape le pied et remonte en ondulant jusqu'à mes cuisses.

Moi : Mais c'est quoi cette chose non de... Ah !!

Cette tentacules viens de faire pression sur mon boxer et tiens fermement mes jambes. Elle me rapproche du gamin qui suffoque dans la nuit. J'ai beau me débattre, je ne peux rien faire. D'autres tentacules viennent maintenant collé nos deux torse. Mais pas que. Elle viens de déchirer mon unique tissu et enchaînent nos deux membres désormais dure comme du bois.

Harry : Aaaaah ! Pro... Professeur... Que... Aaaah !

Moi : Harry... Je...aaaahaa !

La voilà maintenant entrain de titiller nos tétons rendu dure de plaisir. Je perds le contrôle de les pensées sous toutes ses sensations unique... Sous se brasier, je ne suis plus rien.

Une pression dans nos coup nous oblige à entamer un baiser endiablé. Nos langues se cherche, ses découvres. Nos poignée maintenu par ça dirige nos mains jusqu'à nos fesses. Fesses que je viens de fantasmer tout a l'heure. Celles que je suis entrain de malaxer sous nos baisers et gémissements mutuelles.

Les doigts d'Harry fonts aussi des merveilles. Sur les miennes.

À un moment, d'autres tentacules viennent effleurer mes fesses et celles d'Harry si j'en crois

l'emplifacations mutuelle de nos gémissements. Puis, elles se font plus insistantes et se dirige vers mon sexe ériger. Je sent Harry se tendre et se faire soulever par les tentacules.

Harry : aaaaah~ nan nan !!!

Moi : que...

Je crois bien que cette chose est en train d'étirer l'anus d'Harry. Ses mains remontant dans mon dos puis mon coup et si accroches fermement. Je sent maintenant mon membre serré par ça être diriger vers l'entrée d'Harry. Le pauvre petit pleure la tête enfoncé dans mes cheveux. Je dépose quelques baisers papillons dans son coup et caresse tendrement ses fesses. Je le sent se détendre contre moins sans que ses gémissements ne s'arrête. Et ses dans un soupir que mon sexe s'enfonce dans son intimité toute serré. Les tentacules nous font bouger tantôt vite tantôt plus calmement. Je ne me suis jamais senti autant à la place dans cette eau sombre sous les milles sensations que mes font ressentir cette choseainsi que et surtout Harry. C'est tellement incroyable tout cela. Je ne peux pensé qu'au moment venu. Et c'est dans un énième et fougueux baisers que nous déversons notre plaisir dans mes profondeurs de la mer.

Cette chose ne nous a toujours pas lâché et heureusement car je me sentirais incapable de nager. Elle nous raccroche de la plage près des rochers où j'ai déposé mes vêtements. Je suis tout juste capable de fixer le regards lubrique d'Harry. Seuls notre souffle saccadé se fait entendre dans la nuit. Arrivés à hauteur où nous avons pieds, cette chose nous lâche et je prends Harry en mode princesse dans mes bras. Il s'est endormi la tête contre mon torse, les bras toujours accroché à mon coup épuisé par ce qui viens d'arriver. Aillant tout de même la capacité de faire quelque sort sans baguette, je nous sèche et agrandit ma cape pour nous y assoir étant incapable pour l'heure de nous ramener jusqu'à l'hôtel. Je m'allonge déçu et nous enroule dedans. Harry gisant sur mon torse ne s'est heureusement pas réveillé et c'est sur ce matelas de sable avec un sors de chaleur sur ma cape et protégés par les rochers que je me suis endormis craignant la confrontation de demain matin. Craignant que mes sentiments qui ne sont autres que de l'amour ne sois finalement qu'un mirage.

Une phrase ensoleillé et empli de promesses se fait entendre dans l'obscurité.

Harry : Je t'aime Severus

Finalement, le futur n'est peut-être pas aussi sombre que ce j'imaginais

Moi : moi aussi je t'aime Harry.

Sous cette phrase pleine de promesses, je m'endors comblé grâce à cette chose.

Fin

Nda

Coucou les gens !

Je souhaites que cette os de 1372 mots vous ailles plu ainsi que cette scène (qu'il n'y aille pas trop de fautes aussi ). Laissez donc des commentaires s'il vous plaît

Bisous

Mita_fujo

And :

Vues / Votes / commentaires

= Une Mita_fujo heureuse


	3. L'envol du navire

NDA : Quand les fanfictions Harry Potter ne veulent pas sortir de ma tête même pendant les examens

Os de 274 mots

A mesure que s'éloignaient les côtes, je voyais les silhouettes disparaître et je sentais que j'entrais dans un nouvelle univers fascinant.

De mon jeune âge, je n'ai jamais voyagé et ce jour est fin arrivé ! Les créatures sur le navire conduit par les sphinx du roi de ce monde étaient en tout une bonne centaine ! Il y avait des vampires, des Veelas, les lycanthropes, des trolls, des nymphes, des succubes, des incubes et tant d'autres encore ! Ce somptueux bateau sans voiles ni caves tout en or massif avec juste des tables où trône un apéritif dinatoire d'une qualité incomparable était soutenu dans les aires au milieu des nuages grâce à la magie de lévitation des sphinx. Il n'y avait que des rembarres pour nous empêcher de tomber dans les lacs le laves en contre bas ! Heureusement, le Poudlard Express est sur !

Comme vous le savez, je suis jeune, mais aussi seul et ce voyage m'effraie énormément comme il s'agit de quelques choses de nouveau pour moi ! Mais cette perspective me met aussi dans un état d'ébriété sans non. J'ai hâte d'arriver à destination !

Enfin, nous voilà devant la porte de l'Académie Obscure Clarté de Poudlard créé par Merlin lui même puis améliorer par le roi Dumbledore lui même en y acceptant les inscriptions des créatures magiques !!

Moi, Harry Potter, je vais enfin pouvoir débuter ma scolarité avec mes nouveaux compagnons tel qu'un Veela du nom de Draco Malfroyd a qui je viens de serré la main pour le début d'une grande amitié !

NDA : j'espère que ce petit os n'est pas trop pourri et que vous avez pu l'apprécier ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes

Bisous !

Mita_fujo

And :

Vues / votes / commentaires

= Une Mita_fujo heureuse


End file.
